warhammerfantasyfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Aresius King/First Crusade of the Hammer - Users assemble
Fellow members of Warhammer Wiki! As most of you must surely know by now, next month Total War: Warhammer will be released, so Eledan has been working on getting both a Wikia Spotlight and an Android app, both for this wiki and its Spanish counterpart. The hard work of the last months has ensured that there'll be no trouble in getting any of those things, BUT there's lots of work left to do if we want this place to shine as brightly as possible when gamers start to show up in throngs to know more about the background behind their new strategy game :P First off, we must purge our beloved wiki of stubs, incomplete and sourceless articles. We have to check all possible sources and gather anything they say on each topic before moving on to the next one! Therefore I call upon you to launch a Crusade to work on them! "How will we get around to do it? There's over 120 articles to patch up!" Don't worry! We Spaniards are veterans in this kind of teamwork - we have developed what we call a "Task Management System", or TMS, which uses templates to see which articles are free to take, which are being worked on by someone else (and for how long, so that they don't get too slow at it) and which are done and have to be checked by a veteran user. I'll post a list of articles that have to be done in batches of twelve (the pannel below can't show more at a time), so pick the one you want, edit the template in that article adding just your name and the date you started working, and I'll send you download links for any books you need to get the job done. Once you're finished, edit the template again and add "done" to the "status" slot! "What's in it for me?" Well, of course, you get a better wiki for everyone to enjoy! But if that's not enough, we'll give out wiki medals of service (work is still in progress) to any and all voluntaries that join us and finish at least one article of this long list! Task Management Pannel Work to do Phase 1 COMPLETE ++++ MISSION ACCOMPLISHED ++++ Phase 2 COMPLETE ++++ MISSION ACCOMPLISHED ++++ Phase 3: Taken articles * Chaos - Realm of Chaos: Slaves to Darkness, Realm of Chaos: The Lost and the Damned. 'PHASE 4: Total War Warhammer II' * Dark Elves - Malus Darkblade (Dark Elves (6-8), Chronicles of Malus Darkblade novel series, Darkblade comics (WH Monthly), End Times (3)), The Sundering (High Elves and Dark Elves Armybooks). * High Elves - Lothern (High Elves (4, 7, 8), Defenders of Ulthuan, Blood of Aenarion), Phoenix Guard (High Elves (4-7)), Sunfang, Sword of Khaine (High Elves (5-7), End Times (3)), War of the Ancients. * Lizardmen - Great Plan (Lizardmen (5-7)), Chaqua. * Skaven - Valten (The End Times series, Storm of Chaos, The Ratmen and all their Vile Kin). Phase 5 * High King - * Johann Helsturm - Empire (4, 6, 7). Phase 5 * Luccini - * Ludwig Schwarzhelm - Empire (7, 8). * Mammoths - Rulebook (3), Storm of Magic. * Mannslieb - W.A.R., Lexicanum, RPG: The Enemy Within, Daemons (7). * Miragliano - * Mordheim (City) - Mordheim, Games Workshop. * Morglum Necksnapper - Orcs&Goblins (5), Bestiary (4). * Morgrim Elgidum - * Morr - * Morrslieb - Phase 6 * Myrmidia - * Necrarch - Night's Dark Masters. * Nehekhara - * Old World - * Orion - * Pavona - * Realm of Chaos - * Reikspiel - No sources found - this one requires research or deletion. * Remas - * Rhya - RPG (1-2), Tome of Salvation. * River Lynsk * River Reik - Empire (7-8), Sigmar's Heirs, RPG (1st Ed.). * Sartosa Phase 7 *Sea of Claws - RPG: Marienburg, Companion, Tome of Corruption, Sigmar's Heirs, W.A.R. *Settra - Undead (4), Tomb Kings (6, 8), End Times (1, 5). *Sigvald the Magnificent - Chaos Warriors (7-8). *Slaanesh *Solland - Empire (6-8), Orcs&Goblins (7), Sigmar's Heirs, Uniforms & Heraldry: Empire. * Squigs - *Tamurkhan - Tamurkhan. * The Wasteland - RPG: Marienburg. * Thorek Ironbrow - Dwarfs (6-8), End Times (1). * Tobaro - * Tor - * Trantio - Phase 8 * Tzar - * U'zhul the Skulltaker - Daemons (7). * Ungrim Ironfist - * Verena - * Verezzo - * Volkmar the Grim - Empire (7-8), Storm of Chaos, Blood of Sigmar, Rulebook (6). * Warhammer: Dark Omen - * Warhammer Fantasy Battles - * Warhammer: Shadow of the Horned Rat - * Zhufbar - * Razorgors - * Tuskgors - Phase 9 * Tuskgor Chariot - * Valmir von Raukov - * Gnome * Grimgor Ironhide * Ostagoths * Preytons * Sea of Dread * Gotrek and Felix * Iron Grenades * Lesser Spells * Storm of Magic * Undead Category:Blog posts Category:Wiki Crusade